


Tamed Feral

by valued_nonhuman



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Marinette's very confused, adrien thinks its all just a dream, cat!adrien likes scratchies, i don't know how to tag, instead of a man-cat hes an actual big jaguar, late night hanging out, marinette needs more sleep, this is my first fic on this platform, werecat! adrien agreste, your comments give me life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valued_nonhuman/pseuds/valued_nonhuman
Summary: A late night encounter with destiny reveals that not all things are as they seem.just a short fic using the maricat trope. Adrien is a were cat but doesn't know it. Marinette loves both the furry and normal side of him. que fluff, and head scratchesconstructive criticism is greatly appreciated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please keep in mind this is my first fic ever. constructive criticism is greatly appreciated

**POV M.D.C**  
** 5/21/16**  
** 11:38 P.M.**

_It was one of those nights_. The nights that were absolutely pointless, driven by inspiration that refused to materialize; plagued by motivation but deprived of ideas.  
The clock read 11:30 PM. Once again, Marinette Dupain-cheng sat at her desk, sketchbook in hand. She stared intently at an array of dress references she found on Pinterest, pulled up on her computer. Some of her favorite jagged stone songs blew softly in the background. She played around with different dress ideas in her sketchbook, only to erase them and start again.  
Finally giving up, Marinette pulled her phone from the top of her desk and turned off all of her lights. Reluctantly, Marinette ascended her ladder and landed onto her bed. She climbed under her bed spread, the smell of lavender filled the atmosphere. She picked up her phone and tapped into her iMessages.  
2 unopened Messages from Mom  
16 Unopened Messages from 👌 Ultimate squad👌  
3 Unopened Messages from 💗Adrien Agreste💗  
Marinette’s heart fluttered with uneasiness and excitement at the last messages. She tapped into her Mom’s messages. A picture of StudentVue (a website that showcased one’s grades) was the first thing to greet her.  
Sent 2 days ago

**Mom: make sure to get all of your homework done before alya comes over ok?**  
Sent at 14:39 AM  
** Mom: (picture)**  
** Hey? What’s this? I thought you said you got the science project in? Please get that fixed as soon as possible.**  
** After quickly reading her mother’s messages, Marinette exited the tab and tapped Adrien’s icon, group chat messages forgotten.**  
** Sent 3 minute ago**

💗Adrien: did you see the moon?  
💗Adrien: It’s supposed to be the first friday the 13 with a full moon in the past 45 years! 👻😉 what do you think will happen?  
💗Adrien: hopefully nothing too spooky

Marinette gently smiled at this, then shifted in her covers. Her eyes drooped suddenly, white light from her phone bleeding into her eyelids. She decided that enough was enough, and put her device down, trying to succumb to sleep.

…..  
POV M.D.C.  
5/22/16  
3:03 A.M.

Marinette woke to her bladder being painfully full. She looked at her alarm clock. It was 3:05 AM. As she got out of her bed a large rush of cool air surrounded her body. Something felt a little bit off, but she couldn't place her finger on it. She rushed toward the bathroom, quickly turning on the light and pulling the door closed.  
Once she finished her deed, she washed her hands and relished in the feeling of warm water against them.  
However, her relaxation ceased and the sound of heavy steps coming from her balcony quickly wiped the sleep from her head. Marinette froze in her place, ears straining for every little noise. Fear and confusion filled her mind.  
Crash!  
Shattering ceramic sounded from above. That was what knocked Marinette out of her fearful daze. With a newfound bravery, she picked up an old roll of cardboard from her fabric shelves. Frankly, she had no idea how a long piece of cardboard would protect her from an armed robber, but Marinette hoped it would at least scare them off.  
With great caution, Marinette slowly tip-toed up the stairs leading to her balcony trapdoor. Once there, she gently unlocked the trap. But before pushing it open, she thought to herself, What if the person on the other side of this door had a gun? What if I couldn’t defend myself? More thuds echoed around the ceiling. No, I have to do this. The person will most likely be more scared of me than I am of them, right? She had made up her mind. She nudged the door open, peeking her head out.  
The first thing she saw was the dark sky filled with stars. She looked around more. What she saw next made her eyes enlarge comically. There, in the middle of her balcony, was a giant black mass hunched over what seemed to be dirt and a broken plant pot. A barely visible tail darted back and forth.  
Marrinette didn’t know for sure what it was, but it appeared to be a giant… cat? Marinette's grip of the roll of cardboard tightened and she quietly pulled herself over the opening so she was now squatting of the balcony floor.  
Maybe it was the lack of sleep, or plain foolishness that filled Marinette’s head. In her right mind she would never approach a giant animal. Especially alone and at night. Marinette cautiously took a step forward. The cat was still hunched over, engrossed with the broken ceramic and dirt. Marinette gripped the cardboard even tighter and reared it back, as if it was a baseball bat. She was still a good seven feet away. She picked up her right foot and placed it a couple inches in front. But when she put her weight on her foot, a creak sounded from the floor boards.  
The animal jerked its head in her direction and hunched down, baring its teeth. Its black ears were flat against its head. A low growl admitted from its mouth, Bright green eyes stared daringly into her own. Marinette’s heart lept in her throat. She froze, regretting every decision leading up to this point.  
They stayed like that for a couple seconds, gawking at each other. Then the growling stopped and it lifted its ears. The creature cocked its head then blinked a couple times. To Marinette's amazement it turned back to the broken pot. Then it lifted its head and stalked towards the railing of her balcony.  
Due to the close quarters of Paris, the building’s roofs were very close and could easily be jumped across. It took a big leap from her balcony to her neighbor’s roof. Then, took one longing look back at Marinette and disappeared into black darkness.  
That night Marinette went to bed contemplating what she had just witnessed. She stared at her ceiling hoping it was all just a dream. Those eyes looked so familiar, but I can't pinpoint from where. Huh. Marinette started hearing the door downstairs slowly creek open. A familiar voice, her mother and father were up. She angled herself toward her alarm clock. Was it already 5 o'clock? Marrinette twisted in her covers, closing her eyes, hoping to get the last hour and a half of sleep.

…..  
POV A.A.  
5/22/16  
5:54 A.M.

Adrien woke to feeling refreshed and chirpy, despite the ungodly hour. He picked up his phone to check the time. 5:56 a.m. He curled in on himself, tossing his phone to the side and reminisced of his most recent dream. Cardboard rolls, blue-bell eyes, and earthy smells blurred in his memory. The nostalgic feeling of freedom and adrenaline filled his veins.

“Better get up,” Adrien murmured,

He forced himself up and out of bed. He stalked toward his dresser and pulled out his favorite black shirt, jeans, and a white pull over and shuffled into his bathroom. One fantastically cold shower later, he was getting dressed and his backpack all ready. A knock sounded from his bedroom entrance.

“Come in!” Adrien called, as he was struggling with his pant legs.

“Good morning, Adrien,” said Natalie ( his father’s assistant )

“I am glad that you have brought it upon yourself to get ready early this morning. You have an hour before school starts and you breakfast is waiting downstairs.”

Then she pivoted on her heels and exited the room. Adrien sighed, and finished getting dressed. With all of his school supplies collected, he walked downstairs to eat his breakfast. That day passed like every other in the past two years, nothing different, nothing new, the same boring routine like every single other day.

…..


	2. Second Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just when Marinette thinks things in her life can't go any worse, it all goes down hill

POV A.A.  
6/19/16  
10:35 P.M.

Adrien felt itchy. Itchy on his head, his back, his neck, his palms, his everything. What made it worse was the fact that the itch was deep in his bones, not the type you can use a back scratcher for. He was both itchy and unbelievably sore throughout his whole body. And weirdly enough, fencing practice was canceled yesterday.   
Adrien sat at his desk, finishing his Friday night homework. He had recently gotten back from a six hour model shoot, which postponed his homework till now. His science, ELA, and exploratory homework was done and away in his bag, which left his math to be done. Algebra was his absolute favorite...NOT! He absentmindedly lifted his hand to aggressively scratch the back of his neck.   
DING!  
A notification buzzed from Adrien’s phone. All of a sudden Adrien’s interests shifted from his homework to his phone. Picking the device up, he tapped it on to reveal the time. 10:45 P.M. and a message notification from Nino shone in his face. Unlocking his phone, he opened iMessages. 

Sent just now

Nino: Full moon tonight dude, i know how U like the space things 😜

Full moon already? Geez, a month passes fast when the only thing you see is routine. Adrien turned his phone off, stood up, and strolled toward his window that made up a wall of his room. His eyes searched the clouds, and sure enough, a bright white lunar gazed back at him. Adrien’s vision blurred. He felt dizzy, and itchy, and everything suddenly felt like too much. He limped back to his desk to grab his phone, turn off his light, and then staggered toward his bed. Fatigue filled his body and he flopped on his bed, homework and school clothes forgotten. 

…..  
POV M.D.C.  
6/19/16  
11:07 p.m.

It was around 11 o’clock when she heard the footsteps again. In all honesty, Marinette thought that the nightmare was simply apart of her subconscious, but broken ceramic and dirt on her balcony said different. Marrinette’s heart leaped in her throat. Her eyes swept over her room looking for a weapon.   
A knife! Marinette rushed downstairs to the kitchen, flipped on the lights and grabbed the biggest butchers knife she could see. Running back up to her room, she contemplated if she should even check it out. Oh what the hell! It didn’t kill me last time! Apparently, an actual weapon boosted her confidence greatly. Knife in hand, she climbed up the stairs leading to her balcony. When she was at her trapdoor, she hesitated.   
Well here goes nothing! She threw open the door and climbed out, expecting to see the big black creature again, but instead she was met with a ski mask and a gun pointed toward her to her abdomen.  
Frankly, this was not what she expected, but it was so much worse. 

“Give me..uh...All of your money!” the man seemed unsure at first but he belted out the last syllable. 

Marinette drew in a shaky breath, “Please…..uh.. I don’t have any money,” 

Tears formed in the corners of Marinette's eyes. The man looked to the side as if lost in thought. He raised his head and opened his mouth, ready to say something, then looked above marinette to where the roof of her balcony was located. Even though he was wearing a ski mask, Marinette could see that his face paled visibly. His hands began to shake, and in an attempt to scurry away from her, the man dropped his gun. His eyes were still trained on the roof of her balcony when he hit the back of the railing and fell over the side with a blood curdling scream.   
“OH my god!,” Marinette shrieked and sprinted over to the side, eyes frantically searching the ground. 

The man was on the concrete, thankfully minimally harmed. He looked up toward Marinette, got to his feet and sprinted off. A soft thud sounded from behind her. Marinette whipped her head around toward the side.

There it was. Two tired, lime green eyes stared at her from the other side of her balcony. The eyes got closer to reveal a big black cat stalking toward her. Marinette scrambled back against the railing. There was nothing she could do but stare, wide eyed, at the creature.   
Marinette squeezed her eyes shut, hoping for a painless death. Not opening her eyes yet, she felt a warm but hefty weight on her thighs. Is this death? Am I dead? When she opened both of her eyes, she was surprised to see that it had placed it head in her lap and curled itself around her protectively. Her hands that were once glue at her side fell to hover over it head and with sudden motion it leaned into her touch, bright eyes peering up at her.   
Entirely uncertain, Marinette began to slowly pat behind its ears. A slow, low toned purr released from its throat. It’s eyes shut closed and relaxed it head. Marinette began to laugh hysterically while simultaneously crying in relief. All fear for her life had dissipated and contentment filled her head. The creature would almost be cute if she hadn’t almost died 30 minutes ago.What has happened to me? What has my life become?  
“I think ...I think I’m going to call you ...Chat Noir. Kitty, for short.” Chat only purred louder in response. That night Marinette went to sleep with dried tears and a smile on her face. 

…..  
POV A.A.  
6/20/16  
7:32 a.m.

When Adrien arrived at his first period, he was greeted by chaos. Alya had taken his seat in the front of the class, which left him with Marinette, but Marinette and Chloe were having a screaming match, much of their language inaudible. Alex was now sitting by Nathaniel and Mylene by was chatting with Ivan. Adrien’s eyes swept the classroom, It seemed Mme. Bustier had yet to arrive.   
In all honesty, he felt like shit… this was the last thing he needed. Adrien trudged over to his new seat by Marinette and put his stuff down but before he could actually sit, Chloe’s voice interrupted.   
“Adri-kins!” Chloe strutted up towards his desk,”The seating chart is a free for all, you can sit anywhere you’d like now! Isn’t that great?” Her sickeningly sweet tone made Adrien want to throw up.   
“Um–wait isn’t Sabrina sitting with you?” Adrien asked, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. Adrien knew this was all just a ploy to get him to sit with her.   
“Oh uh...Sabrina can sit somewhere else, come!” Chloe chirped out.   
“Um I really don’t feel so good it would be best if I just stay here,” Adrien looked around hoping to silently get someone's help. He turned toward his right and saw Marinette staring at him questioningly. 

itchy,itchy,itchy

As soon as he looked her in the eyes, the itch(of which he thought was finally gone) had returned, full force. At this point, Chloe was pulling on his armed to try and get him out of his seat but all he could focus on was the itching.   
“Chloe, stop! He doesn’t want to sit with you. Just let him stay!” despite all of the noise Marinette's voice was clear and delicate.   
“And what makes you think he wants to sit with you?” Chloe let go of Adrien, and placed her hands on her hips, cocking her perfectly waxed eyebrows. With a sudden piercing shrill, the bell sounded, signalling the start of school. Chloe scoffed, and strutted back to her seat while the disarray of students calmed slightly.   
The door opened and an old, tiny Asian man wearing a red flower shirt walked in.   
“Good morning class,” the man spoke very softly,” unfortunately, Mme. Bustier is sick today. I am your substitute, Mr. Wang.” Adrien scratched his head.   
This day could not get any worse.


	3. Third Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the small chapter, I'm on a time crunch. the next chapter might not come out till Wednesday of next week because i have vacation. also i have a friend that might be posting on this account

Chapter 3: Third Encounter  
POV M.D.C.  
7/15/16  
10:56 p.m.  
Go to the skating rink! They said. I’d be fun! They said.  
If you call a death trap on your feet fun, then i guess yeah. Marinette’s feet ached with unimaginable pain. It turned out that roller skating was a lot harder than Alex made it out to be.  
Opening the Alya’s car door, she pushed herself on her feet and waved at her friends, Mylene, Alex, Julika, Rose and Alya, still left in the car.  
“Thank you guys for inviting me! I had a lot of fun, maybe we can do it again?” the girls chorales in agreement and farewells sounded from the car. Marinette batted the door closed and hiked up to her front door. She sighed, pulling out the keys and hastily opening it. All of the lights were turned off except for the back hallway leading to upstairs. When she made it to the kitchen her mom and dad sat on the couch watching what seemed to be a news cast.  
“Hey honey! How was it?” her father called, eyes still locked on the T.V. screen.  
“It was good, but my feet hurt,” Marinette shook her feet one by one in example.  
“Okay, well you get a good night's rest alright? Don’t forget to brush your teeth thought,” her mom turned towards her, smile on her face.  
“night guys,” Marinette began to make her way up her stairs, opening her hatch and climbing up. Her room smelled like chemicals and old people, and Marinette moved to prop her balcony trap door open, to get the air circulating. Fresh, cool night air rushed around Marinette. She took a big breath in and sighed dreamily.  
Marinette recalled the events of her day. She had had a girls day with all of her friends, hanging out at the mall and eating lunch. She ran into Adrien and Nino, and Adrien gave her a high five! For real! Marinette melted at the thought but quickly shook the memory away, scolding herself for being pathetic. At the end of the day they all went to Skateland and skated the night away.  
Marinette moved toward her desk and opened her computer. Two notifications popped up. One was about her Pinterest board but the other was a news article titled “Strange Black Creature Spotted on Paris Roofs”. Marinette's throat suddenly became very dry. Hastily, she clicked the link and logged into her computer. She was greeted by a shaky picture of a black cat–Chat Noir stalking across a roof. Those, oh so familiar, brilliant green eyes stared off to the side. Quietly Marinette read the article aloud.  
“On July 15th, around 10 o’clock, what appears to be a jaguar with striking green eyes was spotted climbing across roofs near the Agreste mansion. Authority and animal control have been contacted but within the first 3 minutes the animal was lost. Records of the local zoo shows that none of the jaguars had escaped. Keep a lookout and stay safe. Further information will be released in the following–,”  
Thud  
It was Chat. Chat was here. Chat was here and her balcony trap door was wide open. Marinette bolted up her stairs reaching for the latch but at the last second a very fluffy, black head poked it way in. The innocent expression on Cat's face made Marinette's heart melt. It’s face scrunched up and the cutest sneeze resounded in her room. Chat blinked then receded, but before Marinette could do any further action, four, equally fluffy paws landed on her stairs.  
It was comical on how her trapdoor was almost too small. Marinette dashed down her stairs and up her loft. Chat struggled, but eventually pulled his head under and hopped down the stairs. Marinette watched from under her blankets as chat took a long look around her room. He approached one of her weirdly large Adrien posters, sniffing it and then erupting in a haggle of coughs and sneezes. Marinette giggled, catching it’s attention. The smile on Marinette's face wiped off, replaced by the ever constant notion of fear. Slowly, it climbed up to her loft, and In response Marinette moved back. Cautiously, Chat crouched, and layed on the empty part of her bed. Marinette stiffened as Chat leaned, sniffing her forehead. Then, slowly, it nuzzled its head into her blanket, adjusting its body to curl around her.  
“Oi, What are you doing?” Marinette shifted away, giggling slightly, when chat tried to aggressively lean into the back of her hands. Chat began to whine and give a pouty look towards her.  
“Aw, Okay you big baby.” Marinette whispered reaching to pet it’s head. Had she earlier failed to notice how fine and soft hairs on its head had been? Boisterous purring oozed from the cat, which made her giggle more. She began to knead its neck and leaned in to kiss the top of its head, expecting to smell dirty animal, but instead it smelled like… like...Adrien perfume?  
Wait, no...she had to imagine it… Marinette ceased the petting to lean into chat neck again. She took a sniff. Definitely Adriens perfume. Wait...was his father perfume made out of jaguar body oil? A frown formed an Marinette's face. She’ll have to talk to Adrien about this. Chat lifted his head, questioning look on his features.  
“I need to get to bed, kitty, and i'm not sure if you can bunk with me tonight.” as if chat could understand her, he stood up, licked Marinette’s face, and hoped down her loft. He climbed up the stairs, and disappeared up her trapdoor.  
“Night, kitty” she muttered. That night she made a mental checklist of things to do in the morning.


	4. strange occurrences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short conversation between our favorite girl, and her long time crush

POV A.A.

7/16/16

6:24

Adrien and Nino were supposed to meet the girls for lunch but, unlike clockwork, they were late. Again. Both their drinks had already arrived.This was the third time this month the girls were late to their Late night Friday meet. Late night Fridays were a thing that Alya and Nino had come up with. It consisted of trying new and exotic restaurants that had been nestled away in small alleys, or squashed between buildings. It was a great way to support small businesses while also hiding from Adriens ever present paparazzi.

“Hey did Alya text you back, yet?” Adrien shifted in his seat, putting his hands in his lap. “Uh, yeah, she said they were stuck in traffic,” said Nino, pulling up and squinting at his phone.

_Speak of the devil and he will come to you._ Marinette and Alya burst through the restaurant doors, heaving for air. Adrien watched as their eyes swept around the room catching on Nino’s waving hand, then began stalking towards their table. “Hey girls, how are you guys?” Nino shifted toward them, scooching further in the booth seat so Alya could relax. Adrien decided to do the same, and patted the spot next to him, welcoming Marinette to sit.

“I’m good, but the traffic was awful,” Marinette words were exasperated and Alya nodded in agreement. Adrien picked up a menu and opened it, skimming the pages. Adrien turned toward Nino. ”what do you think you’re going to get?” “I’m not sure,” responded Nino, flipping through the menu,”The coconut curry sounds really good though,” “Oh, I heard that their pineapple chicken was good!” interjected Alya. A waiter shuffled over towards their table, asking for drinks and writing down their orders. He quickly left, leaving the group in awkward silence.

“So ...what have you guys been up too?” Adrien was the first to break the quiet. “Well, me and Nino have been working on our school project all day, that's been pretty boring,” Alya smirked, and Adrien watched as Nino slyly put an arm around her, pulling her closer. A soft giggle echoed from beside him. “Yeah ...sure,” Marinette rolled her eyes,”Working? Is that what you call sucking face?” The whole table erupted in laughter. “Oh whatever Mari! It’s not like we were going to get work done anyway,”

Their conversation was interrupted by the food arriving at the table, which quickly ceased any last bantering. When Alya had finished about half of her bowl, she began to start conversation again.

“So ...have you seen the article on the escaped zoo animal seen prowling around your house?” Alya always seemed to come up with the weirdest jokes. “Oh my gosh! I saw that! The picture was so clear too,” oh no, now Nino was playing along? Adrien turned towards Marinette for help but noticed she had paled far beyond her natural complexion. “Ummm, not sure I’ve seen anything lately thanks for your concern,” Adrien tailed it with a nervous laugh. “No, dude, I’m not even kidding, there was like, a huge-ass black jaguar seen crawling across some roof near your place,” Alya nodded in agreement with Nino's exclamation.

_ **RING! ** _

Alya’s phone blared from inside her sweater pocket. She pulled it out, squirting on her screen, and then standing up and out of the booth. “Uh, sorry, gotta take this,” Adrien watched as she walked to the outside of the building. A few moments passed, then Alya came staggering back inside with a concerned look across her features. “Um, Etta broke her arm while biking into a trash can,” With the news, the whole table became uneasy. Etta was one of Alya’s twin little sisters, and always found a way to make trouble.

“Uh, I should probably come with you,” Nino pulled a twenty dollar bill out of his wallet and placed it on the table, then Alya moved to do the same.”Adrien, do me a favor and walk Marinette home,” Adrien only nodded. After they hurried out, Adrien called over the waiter and asked for a check. The two twenties that Alya and Nino gave them was plenty for payment and Marinette added a couple dollars for a tip.

When they finally made it outside, chilly night air bit their skin, and Adrien was thankful he remembered to bring a jacket. Marinette, on the other hand, was not so lucky. He watched her tightly wrap her arms around herself, letting out a shaky breath. “Well, we best get started for the long trek back,” Marinette began walking across the sidewalk, beckoning him to follow.

“I can’t believe that Etta broke her arm,” Adrien said, catching up to Marinette. “I know, I hope she gets better,” Adrien shook his head in agreement, and an awkward silence cover them. Adrien watched as Marinette began to shiver violently. “Would you like my jacket?” Adrien slowed his walk, slid his jacket off his arms, and placed it into her hands. “Oh, um, I’m not sure,” a light blush covered Marinette's cheeks. “I’m used to the cold, just take it,” Adrien pushed his jacket further in her arms, watching her turn a shade of scarlet he’d never seen before. Hesitantly, she put it on, and Adrien noticed her shivering ceased almost immediately.

They stayed like that, silently walking alongside each other. The yellow, artificial light from the street lamps gave Marinette an ethereal glow, which in turn gave him heavy deja vu. A Couple times, Adrien watched Marinette opened her mouth to say something, only to close it and turn away. When they came to a crosswalk, Marinette finally broke the peace.

“Hey, um, are you and your dad super close? Like, uh, would you know ...know what’s in you perfume? By any chance,” Marinette question obviously struck a nerve, and she began to panic. “I, uh mean–I know you and your father are–I mean, uh never mind. Do you happen to know what your clologneismadeoutof.” her words were rushed and her face filled with red shame. “Uh, Um, What?” Adrien’s confusion only led her to become a deeper red. She cleared her throat,”I uh, said, do you happen to know What your cologne is made out of,” oh um, not what Adrien was expecting. “I’m, Uh actually not sure. I can run it by my father though?” Oh, how embarrassing. When they got to the other side of the street, Marinette picked up the conversation again. “But it’s not, like, made out of animal parts, is it?” “What? No, I’m pretty sure its not made of animals?” Adrien absentmindedly scratching the back of his neck. “Oh, okay, I just–um, never mind,”

The two were silent for the rest of the way back. When they finally got there, they said their farewells and parted, leaving Adrien to trek home in the darkness. It was the full moon again. Adrien's skin began to crawl. Something about full moons gave him the goose-bumps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm extremely sorry this was so late! i have a lot of classes and i couldn't get to writing till this weekend. as always I'm open to constructive criticism and I absolutely live for your guys comments!


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear readers, I think I've lost inspiration for this story. I've started a different one and i really want to pursue it more. I hope you understand, thank you for your cooperation.**


End file.
